Therapy with the DN angel cast
by BaBy Xx bAby
Summary: A therapist tries to help the DN angel cast's problems one by one in this one of a kind therapy for each character. Little did he know it turned out not quite as he planned...
1. Chapter 1: Dark's session 01

**Title: **Therapy with the DN angel cast

**Summary: **A therapist tries to help the DN angel cast's problems one by one in this one of a kind therapy for each character.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DN angel at all.

**By:** Miyon-chan04

**Author's notes:** Often points of view will be the therapist's. Enjoy this chapter everyone!

* * *

**Chapter 1:** Dark's session 01

Hello, my name is Minoru Hanakuro. I'm a special therapist that helps other people... From the past months, I had different kinds of patients but the strangest is the phantom thief Dark, commander Hiwatari Satoshi, Krad, Risa and Riku Harada, Daisuke Niwa and more related to them. If you are interested in my past sessions with them, this is the right thing for you.

It all happened when my session with the infamous phantom thief Dark Mousy. I sighed as I looked at my gold watch as I waited for Mr. Mousy... He sure is late. I arranged my files and took a notepad and a fountain pen... The door busted open as I raised my eyebrow and saw Dark Mousy smirking and winking at a girl and closed my door. He grinned at me and took a sit as he put With, his so called bunny to a table with strawberries.

"So Minoru... How's it going!" He said smirking,

I didn't smile at all. This stupid session was arranged by Daisuke, my friend who seems to need help on Dark NOT to flirt and sex girls uncontrollably... I rolled my eyes and said, "Mr. Mousy... Sit down and we'll discuss your..."- What should you call this case for a playboy going out of control- "Problem."

He shot up an eyebrow and said, "What problem..?"

"Your problem with your opposite sex, the female." I said as I wrote down his name,

"What? Girls dig me and are very desperate..." He said smirking,

Yes... Very desperate to get a hold of you and your... Body. I winced at thinking about and said, "Now... I see that girls are attracted you... Why are you not staying in only one female, Mr. Mousy?"

"Maybe it's because they'll get jealous..." He said simply.

What a cocky fuck head. I began to loose my temper as I rubbed my temples and looked at him... From his looks, he's a professional playboy. "I also heard you had a bit of a problem with a girl named Rika?"

His eyes started to glare at me and then told me in an icy tone, "Don't ever talk about her..."

I wasn't really scared but I was confused why he was like that... I raised my eyebrow... This guy has some SERIOUS issues... "Have a cookie." I said simply showing his a plate,

He quirked an eyebrow and shrugged. He took a cookie and bit one, "Hey... This taste good! Who made this?" He muffled as he ate,

"You certainly need help on your manners of eating too..." I muttered, "Well I made it actually..."

He began to laugh making me tilt my head with confusion. How very insulting too... "A-A guy can c-cook or better yet, bake!" He yelled while laughing out loud at the floor,

I smirked and said, "Why of course. You don't know how? Usually baking helps me clear out my mind. for females, they sometimes go to the salon. Maybe you should learn how to cook."

He immediately stopped laughing and stare at me as if he didn't believe what I said as he asked, "Me? Baking?"

"Try it. Bring a cook book next time on making a cake and let's see if it helps you clear you mind about..." I said as my voice trailed off. He immediately knew and smirked. He nodded as he went and sat down at his red sofa chair.

"So... When will it be?" Dark said,

It was pretty amazing that he actually wanted to try it. I thought he would laugh at the floor again... Well then.. This should be a good start. "Probably next Sunday..."

"Should I bring materials? I mean cooking is what girls like right?"

I sighed... It's about girls again. I guess you can't change someone like him THAT easily... "Fine..." I said, "Go and buy some materials for it." This guy is truly hard to understand... One minute he's serious and another minute he turns into a playboy that no girl could ever resist. Well... Not all.

"Now... Since that's done. What do you think of yourself?"

"Me? A really great guy who knows a lot..."

I mentally slapped my head because of his stupidity. "Yeah, except baking a damn cookie." I muttered to myself,

Fortunately, he didn't hear that and said, "Why?"

"Well I want you to read this..." I said scanning through my shelf and took a book and a small CD in it. "The book is called the bible... I want you to read it daily. The CD is called "Fruits Basket" and I want you to reflect on it especially the girl named Tohru Honda. Do you understand?"

He smirked and replied, "As smooth as silk."

Nice.

"Well anyway, I hope to see you next Sunday." I said as I wrote something..

"Hey, Minoru? What're writing?" He said giving a mischievous grin,

"Our session so I won't forget what we talked when we meet next Sunday, Mr.Mousy..." I said glaring at him,

"Fine, Fine..." He said waving his hands with a mocking surrender, "Just cut the crappy formalities..."

"Fine then, Mr. Dark." I said, "Should we discuss more?"

Silence...

"Sure..." He said smirking,

I rolled my eyes... For a phantom thief, he sure is slow in replying. "Good... Now what do you want to talk about... How about this girl named Riku Harada who's continuously giving you harsh attacks at your cheek..."

"Yeah! She always slap me... What's with that girl... All I did was kissed her to shut up."

I sweatdropped... What a strange person he turned out to be. God forbid me to know anything else of is stupidity now. "I see... Maybe try talking to her."

"You think? Every time I come along she would yell." He said then mocked Riku, "Get away you pervert! Pervert! You filthy pervert!"

My eyes danced with amusement with his social life with other people. Plus, his mockery was bad as his high-pitched voice sounded like a frog croaking for its life... He then looked at me and said, "Riku needs an appointment too!"

"--oh, Harada Riku? She already has... Right after Commander Hiwatari Satoshi who is next to you actually." I said reading y busy schedule.

His head perked up as he heard Satoshi's named and laughed, "Commander? He has a session?"

"You're laughing even if you also have a session.."

"Daisuke made me." He said simply. "Anyway, I better go or something bad will happened like to my spell hand."

"Spell hand?" I said raising my eyebrows...

"Yep... It's my winning hand on spells with my black feathers right, With?" He said forgetting about With who was sleeping at the empty bowl of strawberries murmuring, "Kyuu..."

"Oh well.." He said,

"I'm not surprised you're worried about your hand... It also helps you dig in your nose for sexy snot." I muttered chuckling to myself,

"Well I'm not surprised that you don't know magic." He said,

I sighed forgetting that he was a man that you couldn't understand at all. "Of course I don't... I'm not some kind of abracadabra cockroach waving a wand waiting for something to come out." I said,

"Whatever..." He said,

"Now remember your duties..." I reminded him,

"What duties...?"

I groaned as I then said, "The cook book and cooking materials... Then read the bible and watch Fruits Baskets. Tell me what you think about them next Sunday, okay?"

He nodded as he took With and black wings appeared at his back. He gave me a thumbs-up and said, "Wish me luck on stealing that artifact."

I rolled my hands and waved dismissively at him as he disappeared and flew towards a mansion. I rested my chin at my hand and watched him at my clear windows groaning... What a day. But, at least he's making progress right?

Dark Mousy...

What a strange old fellow he is...

He had to admit, the session was very one of a kind!

I put his files in my second drawer and took out another file looking at the picture of Commander Satoshi Hiwatari there. He read his bio and said, "I wonder what kind of session this will be."

I chuckled as I threw his bio to my table and closed the lights. I went out to my door and closed it... This will certainly be fun.

* * *

**End of chapter 1 **

**A/N:** Hehe... I hoped you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2: Satoshi's session 01

**Title: **Therapy with the DN angel cast

**Summary: **A therapist tries to help the DN angel cast's problems one by one in this one of a kind therapy for each character.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own DN angel at all.

**By:** Miyon-chan042

**Author's notes:** The therapist is a man. His assistant is her sister who will be in some chapters...

* * *

**Chapter 2: Satoshi's session 1**

I glanced at the wall clock while I tapped my fountain pen at my mahogany desk as I waited for Commander Hiwatari Satoshi to come and drop by my office. There was a thud as I winced... The door opened and showed Satoshi in business clothing. It was obvious he had a meeting and it ended. He straightened his crooked glasses when he banged at the door a while ago. I laughed a bit... He straightens his tie as he cleared his throat and looked at me... It seemed like a glare actually when I laughed at him. I sighed as I pointed him a seat. He sat down and stared at me...

Stare...

I tapped my shoe...

He blinked...

I sighed and said, "Let us begin then."

He rolled his eyes... It was a sign for me as "Let's-do-it-or-my-father-will-get-mad-at-me" kind. I took my notepad and fountain pen and said, "Hiwatari Satoshi right?"

He glared at my notepad and nodded once. "And you got sent by your father here?"

He nodded once again...

"You're not really a type of talking to someone openly aren't you..."

He glared at me and said, "Yes."

I sighed... This isn't an army place you know... It's not like if you talk freely you'll have to do a million push-ups and pull-ups... He then said, "Nothing's wrong with me."

I raised my eyebrow and said, "Oh really... I don't think so."

"**Nothing** is wrong with me." He said it in a lower tone, glaring at me with his icy blue eyes.

"Oh yes there is..." I said writing his attitude down.

"Prove it."

"Well, for starters... You keep on glaring and look like you're a disciplined person with no care for the world." I started smirking at his death glare. "See?"

"You won't help at all." He said starting to walk towards the door...

"Yes I can.. I can help you... Just like what I did to Mr. Dark Mousy." I said as he stopped and turned to me...

"Dark?" He said,

"Yes... Do you want me to tell you about his session?"

He stopped to think for a while and said, "Fine..."

"Alright then... Right after this session or your father will get mad at you and me." I said,

He rolled his eyes and muttered a "Fine" as he sat down... I smiled and said, "I want you to get voice lessons."

He dropped his small suitcase at the floor with a face saying, "What-the-fuck!" then he shoot a glare at me... He then said, "No."

"Just do it.. So you'll talk more and develop a good hobby when you're in the bathroom.." I said smirking. He glared at me and said, "What's there to do in the bathroom? Besides singing while urinating in the toilet for you."

I raised my eyebrows in amusement. "Don't worry... It'll be fun.. I'll teach you with my sister." He quirked an eyebrow and said, "Sister?"

I smirked and said, "Yes my imouto... She's my assistant in this psychology thing. They don't call me the best therapist in Azumano you know."

He sighed and rubbed his temples...

"You look good without glasses." I said,

"What kind of statement is that? It's not even in the subject." He muttered...

I smiled and said, "But it made you talk... It's nice to hear it for a therapist. Has anyone said that to you?"

"Yes."

"I see... Take them off when we're having our lessons."

He raised his eyebrows... "What?"

"Just do it."

He took his glasses of as I smiled and said, "Now anyway, why don't you go with me downstairs for a small cup of coffee..."

"This is part of the session?" He said,

"Well, not really..." I said as he slapped his forehead. I made him follow me to the elevator...

-Cafe-

"Like, welcome to Star Bucks coffee housez! (Accent...)Like how may I take your order?" A guy said,

Satoshi raised his right eyebrow and said to me, "Is he gay?"

I just nodded smoothly as we got our orders. We sat down as I said, "This is a part of the session now..." I took a small paper from my bag and gave it to him.. H read it as his eyes widen... He then stood up and banged the table, "Talent show!" he yelled at me as I sweatdropped... The people were then murmuring as he sat down... He then rubbed his temples to make him calm down.

"Look... I only heard you sing once by Daisuke. He gave me this tape of the act in your spring recital and you sang some classic song." I said smirking as I drank my cup of coffee. He then muttered the words "Baka-Daisuke" and stuff like that.

"I don't want to." He said,

"Stop being stubborn." I said,

"I'm not." He muttered... "I hate singing."

"Just try... My little imouto **(sister)** told me when we were doing something, _"I can't do much but even if I do just a little help, I'll do my best! If a person doesn't do anything, they'll never get any better. Doing one little thing, taking one step forward... I got to believe it well help build a better future for us!"_ It was really cute when she said that."

He stared at me for a second and looked at his coffee as he stirred it softly. There was a very awkward silence between the two of us. Shit, I hate that.

"Fine." He said,

I blinked... What the?

I smiled and said, "Good... Here!"

I gave him lots of schedules and stuff for the song...

* * *

**Satoshi POV**

I can't believe I said "Fine" about this.

I moved back a bit as he showered me with schedules, papers and some pen to write. I was filled with them... Damn, where does he get this stuff? Does he have some kind of magic pocket or something when you ask for it you can get it like asking for the Eiffel tower and you take it out in your pocket--- Wait... I'm over-reacting.

"Quit giving me that or I'll back out."

He stopped as he putted the whole thing in his suitcase. I stand-corrected... It was a magic suitcase.

"Fine..." He said as he stood up. Jeez, he only made me go here just for that? What an asshole...

* * *

-Back up THERE-

**Minoru's POV**

I really couldn't believe that he's actually going to do this. I thought he marched out of his sit and cry his eyes out to his daddy like Nobita-kun. Wait-- I'm exaggerating too much. He will never do that.

He's a rock.

I forgot... Well anyway, I sat down at my chair as he sat down in the sofa. He stared at me as I cleared my throat and said, "When do you want your voice lessons?"

"Next meeting."

"Fine..." I said. I wonder if he has a girlfriend... He's like no human and needs a girl... Nah... He'll just probably scare her off... I think. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

He stared at me as if I was a moron. What?

"Do YOU have?"

"Stop changing the subject... No, I don't." I said smiling, "I want my sister to have but my approval of course..."

"Well I don't have." He said, "But I have perverted stalkers..."

I chuckled lightly as I wrote it down... "No... Girlfriends..." I said as I wrote it down. He glared at me... "What? It's really good you open up to a mere therapist like me." I said smirking as he shook his head as he sighed.

"No one's listening anyway..." He muttered.

I laughed a bit as I shook my head and looked at him. I then said, 'While getting voice lessons, maybe I'll help you get a girlfriend."

He gave me a very scary death glare that made me sweatdrop. "No." He said with pure hatred...

"See what I mean? You need a girl to protect and be soft to... Not to turn into the Cadet Kelly of the rock in US."

"Tsk.." He said as he gritted his teeth,

"Oh, Tell Krad that his session will be after... Harada Riku..." I said scanning through my files.

"Who's the one changing the subject now, huh?" He muttered...

"Hey... It's not good to mumble under your breath because I don't understand a word you said." I said,

"I am not mumbling, you dimwit." He said,

"Mumbler..." I said smirking,

"That's not even a word… Change of subject. This is so childish…" He said smoothly as he rubbed his temples... I smiled and said, "Well we'll be finding you a girlfriend then! Cased closed... Next case..."

He groaned... "Fine then... Let's end the session now." I said as I put his file in my drawer and headed towards the door...

"Hey... I thought you'll tell me about Dark's session..."

"Oh yeah…" I whispered to myself. I faced to him who was glaring at me... I said, "Well, Dark's going to bake a cake. I'll give you a sample..."

He smirked and said, "Really? And..."

He actually changed the mood... "He'll be reading the bible and watch Fruits baskets..."

"Bible?" He said,

"Bible." I repeated.

"Nice..." He said as he went to the door.

"See you..." I said,

He waved to me dismissively and closed the door. Boy... That was really tiring... And I thought Dark was hard to understand... I chuckled.

-Dark-

He ran to the roof of the museum and sneezed..

_'You okay Dark?'_ Daisuke said,

He nodded and said, "Someone has to be talking about me."

_'I hope it's not fan girls...' _Daisuke said as Dark laughed then sneezed...

* * *

**End of chapter 2**

A/N: Hehe... Did you like it? Help me if Satoshi should get a girlfriend... I like messing up with their lives!---Ahem... Next is Riku then Krad then Dark then Risa then Satoshi then blah blah... Ja ne!


End file.
